During the ice making process when water is frozen to form ice, trapped air tends to make the resulting ice that is cloudy in appearance. The result is an ice cube which, when used in drinks, can provide an undesirable taste and appearance which distracts from the enjoyment of a beverage. Clear ice is significantly more desirable but requires processing techniques and structure which can be somewhat costly to efficiently include in consumer appliances.